


Ponte en mi lugar.

by Lure89



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Spanish Translation, webcomic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: Traducción de la obra original "The Ol' Switcharoo" bajo el permiso de la fantástica artista "tripperfunster".Resumen de la autora: "Un cómic sobre cambio de cuerpo, caminar en los zapatos de otra persona, y penes. No caminando en sus pollas, por supuesto, pero, ustedes saben, tocándolos y esas cosas.Tenga cuidado, muchos paneles serán NSFW"





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ol' Switcharoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885582) by [tripperfunster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster). 



> Los trabajos de "tripperfunster" son: OMG!!! Sí, así son. Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle si me daba el permiso para traducirlo, fue muy amable y abierta. Espero que disfruten esta genial obra que está fantástica.


	2. Capítulo 2

NSFW

.

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3.




	4. Capítulo 4




	5. Capítulo 5




	6. Capítulo 6

Aclacración: Una de las cosas que dice Tony como si fuera Steve, en inglés es: "¡I´m a goody two-shoes!", que hace referencia a una frase de un título de cuento infantil:  _The History of Little Goody Two-Shoes._ Que significa alguien que es virtuoso de una manera tímida, presumida o sentimental. Aquí creí que la mejor opción era poner "Buen samaritano", que significaría que es una persona generosa y dispuesta a ofrecer ayuda a quien sea que lo requiera.


	7. Capítulo 7




	8. Capítulo 8




End file.
